secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Syxx Craig
Have Gun Will Murder. Former Alliance Navy Wing Commander Syxx Craig has had a long and interesting SL history which for the sake of future generations needs to be documented. Mr Craig's story begins in 2005 with the 21st century warfare tournament, one of the largest sponsored Battlefield 2 organized warfare compition. He fought on the PLA's 2nd Infantry Division first in a line company but in the next tournament was promoted to a slot on the teams special operations squad. At this point people will laugh and say only newbs have spec ops teams. while this holds true for most militaries in SL however this was a different experience in gameplay. week after week he was hardened by combat with some of the fiercest professional gamers on the circuit. But after he was forced to leave his command position due to internal conflict he grew tired of the tournament and left out right and it is believed at this point he decided to have a real life... Fast forward a year to 2006 after a year of inactivity on the internet gaming scene and a short stint playing for "The Mowers" he rediscovered secondlife. Now thrilled with this portal to a magical boredom killing and strangely erotic world he set forth with nothing except a newbie avatar and a good personality. Mr Craig being blessed with the gift of gab soon had many connections and friends with the leaders of some of the more undesirable groups in SL namely YTMND. Shortly after he discovered slingo and camping and amassed a small holding (10000L) now with money and connections Mr Craig decided he would do what anyone who gets money dose, hang around and screw hot guys, which he did for a few months finding the experience erotic. After a short stint as a exotic dancer/escort he found himself growing more interested in SL militaries paticularly the Merczateers, but upon visiting the mercz base that at that point had been destroyed and the group all but disbanded decided to look into the Alliance Navy, this is the major turning point in Mr Craigs personal history as you will soon see. Mr Craig spent a lot of time surveying Tethys and the Marine motorpool and after a few dead ends and evicted officers finally managed to submit an application. Soon after he found himself in the ANAD academy training to become a pilot (previously he had flown on the BF2 Blue angels display team) and not long after he had been in training he was ejected from the academy for admitting to flying without an instructor. After that he was transferred to the Marine Division Boot camp where he trained under Sgt Reiken Birge. His activity while in the MD was fairly uneventful despite having taken part in some of the ANs more major battles and witnessing the END of the MDF, at some point he decided to start building again his early attempts where basic and unsatisfying and he went back to doing more socially oriented things on sl. We will fast forward again to early 2007 where Mr Craig decided that he would not take shit from anybody and it is at this point he approached Alenzia Epsilon the Wing Commander at the time and current head of AN JAG and flat out demanded to be re admitted into Air Divison, Naturally Ms Epsilon was angered at this brunt and rude approach to the matter and at first denied his request but after several minutes of talking agreed to let him re enter training. After a brief training and graduation from the ANAD academy Mr Craig displayed skill and determination that his superiors took notice of and he began to systematicly ascend through the ranks. When Judge Hocho assumed the Wing Commander slot after Ms Epsilon stepped down Mr Craig found himself being promoted to the 2IC slot for AD. This begins the dawn of what is refred to as the age of smack down. Now running on a mix of power and mountain dew Mr Craig decided that most other peoples secondlives where not worthy of living mainly the second lives of the merczateers. It is not know why the following events took place but some speculate that it is a form of organized chaos which piled the body count high enough to allow Mr Craig to become the Wing Commander of AD after Judge Hocho accepted a admirality position. To give you a good idea of why this man was in some circles labeled a psycopathic mad man with a history of violence and is a danger to himself and others, here is a brief over view of some of the little know facts about his actions while in power. he has been accused and in some cases actually convicted of the following acts. mass executing civilians,torture,sexual assault of one Proteus Hand's credenza and bookshelf,forced entry to restricted areas, theft of souls, using the corpses of orphaned children as puppets, using AN weapons technology to build a lawnmower that fires missiles and human fetuses,several counts of molesting lawn ornaments, multiple counts lewd and obscene behavior in public, multiple counts of child slavery, 3 counts of drunkenly assaulting members of AN HC, multiple accounts of making lewd comments in reference to Lurdan Hazar's grandmother. And the list goes on. But outside of a few incidents Mr Craig is also know for pulling the AN Air Division out of a slump in membership and lack of skilled pilots. Under his command the AD saw a revival and update of its poorly structured CoC thanks in part to the work done by himself and dedicated command staff. He's credited with the commission and replacement of the leaked and dated flight suit, he was the driving force behind the complete restructuring of the division and its resurgence in recruitment he also started an initiative to replace the long outdated Wraith transport ship with a new more functional ship, sadly the dropship program was dropped due to complaints from HC and Fleet. After an incident involving five hapless 2142 soldiers and a gatling gun that fired missiles Mr Craig was forced to leave his position due to personal politics and a mounting JAG investigation. At this point it is believed that Craig fell in with the eccentric Avil Creegan and the two hit it of rather well and went on a joyous rampage of hilarity and destruction. UPDATE: Mr Craig is now currently back with the Alliance Navy serving in the marine division to some limited capacity. Through years of sl combat conditioning and numerous sedatives the ANHC seems to have managed to tame him for the time being, letting him out only when the AI or Mercz attack. It is reported that ANMD scouts found Syxx meditating atop a pile of the broken and shattered remains of what appeard to be several Vanguard schutz's with both the eyes and anus's torn out.. category:military category:Active Residents